Government Emergency Telecommunications Service (GETS) priority calls in the operational circuit switched Public Switched Telephony Network (PSTN) cannot be placed to toll-free numbers. Toll-free numbers include numbers beginning with “800”, “888”, “877” and other area codes or numbers for which the called party pays for the call charges. Wireless Priority Service (WPS) calls can also not be placed to toll-free numbers. Enabling callers to place priority calls over GETS and WPS to toll-free numbers can be useful in various contexts (e.g., in Department of Homeland Security, or DHS, and/or National Communications System, or NCS, operations/applications). Consequently, there is a need for toll-free calling capability in the context of GETS and WPS.